


The Knitterati Season Finale and Reunion Show

by notbrianna



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, F/F, Fanart Welcome, Knitting, Podfic Welcome, Rule 63, competitive knitting, willing to expand the verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knitterati Season Finale and Reunion Show

“Hello,” a well-dressed black man said to a cheering studio audience. Behind him sit the contestants of Knitterati. “Now for those of you who are just tuning in, or maybe you just forgot what you were watching this is the season finale and reunion show of Knitterati. Before we went to break we announced our winner--” he gestured to a well-built blond woman who smiled and waved at the camera while an even sturdier womanwith black hair and Brown eyes and wearing a sweater vest, named Danielle, gave her a sideways hug. 

“--as such Jackie will be receiving a 2016 Fiat, $100,000 and a multi-pattern feature in an upcoming issue of Knitsy Magazine.

“Now, before we start answering audience questions, Peggy--” He gestured to the woman on Danielle’s left. “Has something she’d like to say.”

“Thank you Nick. Excuse me, Dottie?” She said to the woman on her right. “Could you please switch seats with me for a quick moment?”

“Sure!” Dottie said. Once the two women had made themselves comfortable in their newfound seats Peggy turned to the woman who was seated to her left, grabbed her hand and said:

“Angela Martinelli, I can honestly say that, ah, meeting you and, um, getting to know you over the course of the show and beyond has been among the better experiences of my life.” Angie started smiling and blushing fiercely while the audience and other cast members made ‘oohing’ noises.

“And I, ah, was wondering-” She took a deep breath. “I was wondering how you might feel about making that, um, legally binding.”  
“English,” Angie said with a slight waver in her voice. “What are you trying to say?”  
Peggy hoisted herself out of her chair, knelt in front of Angie and pulled a box out of her pocket which she held out between the two of them. “Angie Martinelli, will you marry me?” The camera panned to the other contestants, whose face showed different variations of shocked and thrilled. Edwin Jarvis, in particular, who was seated one person over from Angie looked like the cat that caught the canary.

“Oh my God,” Angie said, bringing one hand up to her face and giving the other one to Peggy. They stayed like that for a long moment, which was ruined by somebody yelling: “giver her your other hand, moron!”


End file.
